A Love Like No Other
by JailyForever
Summary: (1) Oliver Wood has a romantic date with the love of life, Ashley... who isn't quite what you would expect. (2) VoldemortWinsAU - Oliver's relationship with Ashley comes under threat with the new marriage law
1. A Love Like No Other

A Love Like No Other

Ashley was in for a treat tonight. They had won the first game of the season against Slytherin and Oliver, being the loving and thoughtful boyfriend that he was, had decided he should go all out for their next date.

He planned to take his beauty to the Quidditch pitch, the place where they first fell in love, and have a romantic evening gazing up at the stars, followed by a fly around the night sky. After all, nothing said romance better than flying in Oliver's opinion, and it was just his luck that he had found Ashley and she couldn't agree more with him on that point.

They were two halves of a whole, and Ashley really was the love of his life. In truth, Oliver couldn't believe he had found her.

With everything all arranged, Oliver headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room to find Ashley and whisk her away for night filled with romance, and if the night went the way he hoped she might let him get a little bit frisky with her.

"Oh, there you are, love," Oliver whispered, finding his love lying seductively on his bed in his dormitory. "I hope you're well rested because you are in for a treat tonight."

Oliver's heart melted and he could sense Ashley's eagerness to leave for their date. He felt elated to know that she looked forward to their dates as much as he did.

He caressed her gently and gathered her up into his arms, and kissed her gentle before they made their way out of the dormitory and into the Common Room.

Oliver could feel the jealousy and envy coming off everyone in the common room as he proudly made his way towards the portrait hole.

"Going on a hot date, Wood?" Fred asked, wolf whistling from where he was sat by the fire with George.

"As a matter of fact I am," Oliver replied smugly, tightening his grip on Ashley. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't wolf whistle at my lady. She is not a piece of meat for your viewing pleasure."

"But she is such a work of art," George stated.

"A masterpiece," Fred added.

"She's so elegant—"

"So slender—"

"How could we not show our appreciation?" the twins finished in unison.

Oliver glared at the twins and had to remind himself that they were the two best Beaters in the school. If it hadn't been for that, plus the fact that Ashley was in his arms, Oliver would have lunged at the pair for their crass comments about his love.

"It's called having a little bit of respect," Oliver told them, somehow keeping the tone of his voice even. "And I think you two ought to learn some. Do you have something to say to Ashley?"

Oliver glared at the twins when neither of them said anything. "If you want to keep your place on the team, you will apologise right now."

"You wouldn't dare," Fred told him.

"Try me," Oliver growled.

"McGonagall would never allow it," George added.

"McGonagall isn't the captain," Oliver said, raising his eyebrows. "I have the final say on who's in and who's out, and you two will be out if you don't apologise to Ashley."

Oliver grinned smugly as he realised he had Fred and George exactly where he wanted them. They loved being on the team too much to sacrifice their place.

"Fine," they sighed together, "we're sorry, Ashley."

Oliver gave the twins a tight smile before manoeuvring himself and Ashley towards the portrait hole. He could feel how proud Ashley was of him for not losing his cool with the twins too much. If there was one thing he had learnt that Ashley couldn't stand, it was violence. She was such a pacifist and Oliver loved her even more for it. She made him a better man.

"I'm truly sorry about that, my love," Oliver whispered to Ashley. "The twins have yet to mature and have no filter. But they aren't wrong. They really broke the mould when they made you. You're perfect."

They settled into a comfortable silence as they made their way down towards the Quidditch pitch. Oliver revelled in how Ashley felt in his arms—she fitted there perfectly, almost as though she had been sculpted specifically to be there.

When they reached the Quidditch pitch, Oliver was pleased by Ashley's reaction. She was absolutely speechless.

They lay down together on the bed and gold snitch picnic blanket and gazed up at the stars.

"Isn't it a beautiful night," Oliver commented, pulling Ashley closer to his. "Oh, love, you feel a little tense. Stay still; I'll give you a massage."

Oliver pulled out a bottle of the Ashley's favourite massage oil from the inside of his robes. He couldn't deny that he had been hoping for the opportunity to use it; he loved nothing more than feeling her sleek smoothness beneath his skin. He got just much satisfaction out of it as she did.

After giving her a moment to get comfortable, Oliver straddled her, squirted the oil on to her and started to rub it in.

"Oh, darling, you're enjoying this aren't you? You saucy minx," Oliver whispered, leaning closer and kissing her softly. "You love it when I give you a good servicing."

Oliver could feel how much Ashley was enjoying her massage. He didn't want to boast but he was pretty skillful in that department.

Time seemed to stand still as Oliver continued to massage Ashley, but he could sense she was starting to get a little cold and tired.

"Should we go for a fly and then call it a night?" Oliver asked, climbing off Ashley and helping her up.

The eagerness for a late night flight radiated off Ashley, and within a matter a seconds they had taken off into the sky together.

"Oh, Ashley," Oliver sighed, gently caressing her, "you have no idea how good it feels when you're under me. Your wood feels so good against mine. There aren't enough words to describe the feeling."

Together they did numerous laps of the Quidditch pitch, before Oliver conceded that Ashley was exhausted and took them back down to earth.

After Oliver had gathered up the picnic blanket, he took Ashley in his arms and they made their way back inside

"I had a really great time tonight," he told her as they stepped through the portrait into the Gryffindor Common Room. "Being with you is the best feeling in the world. Ashley, I love you."

"Did you enjoy your date?" Fred asked.

"Ashley and I had a lovely time," Oliver said. "But we're rather tired so we're going to go to bed."

"Oliver's getting his leg over tonight," George sniggered. "Just remember to treat Ashley like a lady."

Oliver's shoulders tensed and he gazed down at Ashley apologetically.

"I always treat Ashley like a lady," Oliver retorted before swiftly moving himself and Ashley to the staircase leading up to the dormitory before the twins could make another comment about Ashley.

Once they were out of sight, George turned to his twin. "Freddie, Wood does know that Ashley isn't a lady right? I mean he is literally dating his broomstick."

"George, this is Wood. Nothing he does surprises me anymore," Fred replied, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

 **Written for:**

 **Auction:** Oliver/Broomstick

 **Insane House:** 473: Broom

 **Pinata:** Medium – Romance

 **Resolutions:** Write a fic set in Trio era, Write a fic exploring a different sexuality, Write about a Quidditch player, Write a crack-fic

 **Unicorn Challenge:** Oliver Wood

 **Couple Appreciation:** Word - Romantic

 **Character Appreciation** : Oliver Wood

 **Disney:** Winnie The Pooh - Write about someone happy with life.

 **Book Club:** Laura Moon – (Word) Cold, (Colour) Gold, (time) Nighttime

 **Sophie's Shelf:** Cinematography - Set your story during the night

 **Word count:** 1224


	2. Summoned

**National Photography Month:** Lifestyle Photography - Write about a 'slice of life'

 **Character Appreciation:** (word) Victory

 **Buttons:** Voldemort Wins AU, Glorious

 **Emy's Emporium:** The Empire - write about a powerful man/woman or organisation

 **Word Count:** 821

* * *

Summoned

"Oliver Wood," the ministry official called from behind her small wooden desk. "The Department for Marriage and Life Partners are ready for you."

Oliver sighed and stood up from his seat. He cast an apprehensive glance around the room at all the other witches and wizards who had been summoned to discover who the ministry had matched them with. Everyone looked just as nervous as he felt.

Today was the day Oliver had been dreading ever since the marriage law had been passed in the wake of Voldemort's victory. It was barbaric and archaic as far as Oliver was concerned—it was just another way for the so-called new ministry to assert further control over the wizarding population. They didn't care how many happy couples they broke up, how my lives they ruined, or how it affected individuals emotionally. All that mattered was that people do as they were told or else face brutal consequences.

Oliver wished he had the courage to stand up for his right to marry whoever he chose, but he had seen what happened to those who did, and Oliver did not wish to face that fate. In the early days, a lot of people stood up for their right to be with who they chose and as such there were multiple reports of executions, but as the weeks passed these protestations became few and far between until, three months later, barely anyone resisted.

As he approached the closed door, beyond which his future misery lay, all Oliver could think about was Ashley and how hard it had been to tell her about the new law. She hadn't said a word when he told her—she didn't need to. Oliver could sense how much it hurt her; the pain it caused her to find out they couldn't be together was written all over her beautiful features. She was just as gutted as he was about the glorious future that was being ripped away from them by the new, elitist Pureblood Ministry.

"Man up, Wood," Oliver told himself as he grasped the handle. "You'll still be able to see Ashley every day. Maybe this mystery person will have a love of their own and won't mind if you have another relationship."

Taking that though and grasping hold of it as tightly as he could, Oliver pulled the door handle down and pushed open the door. He knew it was foolish to hold onto such an idea but hope was all he had.

"Mr Wood, please take a seat," the dark haired ministry official requested.

Oliver grimaced as he walked towards the chair in front of her desk and sat down.

"As you are no doubt aware, you are here to discover who your intended is to be. The Department for Marriage and Life Partners has done intensive research into your blood status and family background in order to find you a suitable mate," she explained, providing Oliver with no new information. "Combined with the findings when your wand was submitted for testing, we are pleased to inform you that you have been matched with a half blood, like yourself, who comes from a respectable family background and has a clean record, save for some rebellious activities in her youth which our Dark Lord has mercifully forgiven."

Oliver sighed, wishing she would get to the point and simply tell him who he was expected to marry so that he could leave. More than anything, he wanted to demand this knowledge but he knew no good could come from it.

"Additionally, your match has a good family history where child bearing is concerned," she continued as she brushed her dark hair behind her ear. "You should count yourself lucky on that front, Mr Wood, not many people are able to boast of such a trait in their intended as you can with Miss Katie Bell."

In an instant, Oliver felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders, and relief flooded his system. He had been so worried that he would be forced to marry someone he cared nothing for and wouldn't understand his love for Ashley. Katie, however, was one of the few who had been accepting of their relationship in school and hadn't mocked him for it.

"You and Miss Bell are set to marry on Victory Day," she told Oliver. "I'm sure I don't need to remind you that it is a great honour to get married on the day of our Lord's triumph. You may leave now, Mr Wood."

Oliver rose from his seat and nodded his head before turning on his heel and exiting the room. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief as soon as the door closed behind him and hastily made his way towards the exit. He couldn't wait to tell Ashley that the predicament they had found themselves in may not be so bad after all.


End file.
